Son
by soozeh
Summary: The guys told me, well they implied, well actually is was more like Daniel ranting and Sam grinning and Teal’c, well, Teal'c being his usual ‘chatty’ self.' Spoilers for 200.


Title: Son  
Fandom: Stargate SG1  
Characters: Jack, Sam, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Mitchell.  
Prompt: #5 Son over at the LJ community 100situations  
Word Count: 680  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Mitchell asks to be enlightened on the whole 'daddy' situation.  
Notes: Spoilers for Episode 200. I have taken text straight from 200 and it is in italics.

**Son**

_Sam walked over to Vala and stood next to her. Daniel sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. _

'_If you want this to be more accurate, why don't you give him your mission files?' Vala looked up from the script she'd been reading and looked at Daniel. _

'_They're classified.' Sam stated._

'_So? Didn't you say that no one on your planet would believe this was all real anyway?'_

'_Even still, do you know how many mission files there are?' _

'_1,263, hopefully sixty-four by the end of the day.' Mitchell called._

_Daniel, Sam and Vala turned round to face Mitchell. Sam grinned and Teal'c too looked bemused. Vala's eyes flicked from Sam to Teal'c to Daniel, and looked confused._

'_Actually, it's 1,264 already.' Daniel told him._

'_No. It's sixty-three. I'm pretty sure I've read all the files recently.' _

_Daniel hid a satisfied smile as Sam began to talk. 'Actually, you haven't read 30185.'_

_Teal'c smiled slightly and Mitchell's eyes grew wide. '30185? What's that?'_

'_We can't tell you.' Daniel said as he crossed his arms. _

'_What do you mean, 'you can't tell me?' I have the highest security clearance known to mankind. What- what is 30185?' Mitchell looked at Sam then at Daniel as he stood._

'_We were sworn to secrecy.' Sam looked uncomfortable and Daniel raised his eyebrows. He bit his lip and blinked. _

'_Well, why mention it to me if you're going to tell me what it is?'_

_Sam winced. 'Sorry.'_

_Vala turned to Daniel. 'Can you tell me?'_

_Daniel turned to face her. 'Oh yeah, we can tell you.'_

_Vala gasped in excitement and Daniel looked to Sam. Teal'c stood next to Mitchell and continued to observe Mitchell with bemusement. _

'_Well, it has to do with the time that the gate sent us back to 1969.' Carter began. _

'_Well, that can't have anything to do with me, I wasn't born 'till a year later.'_

_Daniel looked at Vala again. 'Actually, it was… nine months before he was born.'_

'_What?'_

'_You have to remember, it was the sixties.'_

_Carter made a face and bit her lip. Vala gaped in shock and looked around the room. _

_Daniel spoke to Mitchell. 'Come on, you have to have known that Jack's always taken an interest in your life.'_

_Daniel leaned forward expectantly. _

'_Jack? O'Neill.' Mitchell asked, confused._

'_Indeed.'_

_Mitchell, concerned, took a deep breath. Carter's eye sparkled. 'Remember when you were chosen for the 302 program even though you didn't think you should get it? How about when you were chosen for SG-1?'_

_Vala laughed. 'Wait, are you saying that Jack O'Neill is…' _

'… _My daddy?'_

'_All starting to make sense now, isn't it?' Daniel said. _

'_Hmm.' Teal'c said, smiling. _

_Mitchell stared at the four standing before him and then started to smile. 'Oh, I'm being punk'd aren't I?'_

'_We honestly can't tell you about 30185.'_

-------

'Uh. Sir. If I could have a moment.'

General Jack O'Neill turned to face the younger man. 'Well it depends.'

'On what?'

'On if you are going to either a, asked for money, b, shoot me or c, come on to me.'

'WHAT?'

'Ok, forget the last part, that's only happened twice.'

Mitchell shook his head before continuing.

'The guys and I were having a discussion earlier about a mission you all went on a few years back.'

Jack raised an eyebrow. 'Okay…'

'It was about the mission where you went back to 1969.'

'Oh. That.'

'Why is there something I don't know?'

'Well what have you been told Colonel Mitchell?'

'The guys told me, well they implied, well actually is was more like Daniel ranting and Sam grinning and Teal'c, well, Teal'c being his usual 'chatty' self. The guys implied that you were my… my father.'

Jack's face broke into a grin and he chuckled. 'They told you?'

Jack's smile grew even wider and he turned and left the room.

'Hey? Sir. What do you mean, they told you?' Mitchell shouted as he jogged to catch up with the General. 'Do that mean its true or were they joking? Sir… Sir?'

-fin-

**Reviews are loved :) x**


End file.
